


Music to My Ears

by Supersoda



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BAND AU! York gets dragged to see South's band and ends up being the best thing that's ever happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening Gig

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're ready for the long haul cause I have a lot in store here.

York had no idea how he let North and South talk him into this, yet here he was, a five dollar lighter in hand, which he bought as a joke, sitting a table with North and Wash in one of the most hipster bars he could think of on a Friday night. Errera was a small bar with a few booths lining the walls and tables scattered across what could be a dance floor. Open on the other side was a pizza place which allowed people could eat and still enjoy the live music. The three sat facing a stage with a somewhat mediocre band playing. South’s band was playing later tonight and with the promise of meeting Wash’s new boyfriend Tucker in the air, she had somehow finally tricked him into coming. Usually York wouldn’t have minded coming out but with his new piano student starting lesson the next day, York wanted to make sure he did not have to teach with a hangover. 

“So Wash, when is Tucker getting here?” North asked setting down a round of beers. York took a sip of his beer went back to absently mindedly fiddling with the lighter, opening and closing it with a clink. Wash looked up from his phone after he sent a quick text. 

“He should be here in ten minutes, with Church and Tex. There was a small issue at the shelter.” York had met the Church and Tex before when Wash first started working at the shelter. Whenever he saw them together, they were constantly bickering. York learned a long time ago that the blonde was not to be messed with.

It wasn’t long before Tucker approached the table with a beer in hand and pulled up a chair next to Wash letting out a heavy sigh. 

“Rough day?” Wash asked as Tucker took a large swig of his beer.

“You have no idea,” he turned to the pair across from them, “You two must be North and York” The two took turns introducing themselves, “I’m Tucker by the way, nice to finally meet you. Wash talks about you guys all the time.” 

“Oh really” York shot Wash a sly grin 

“What does he say about us? How awesome we are?” 

“Actually, he talks about ridiculous you can be. He tells old stories from your collage days.” York could tell by Wash’s worried expression that he had him right where he wanted him. 

“Well Tucker, did Wash every tell you about the time when-”

“How about we talk about something else” Wash interjected, York let him steered the conversation back to the shelter but sent a look to tucker promising to finish his story.

“Bad costumer?” Wash asked, absent mindedly played with his dreads 

“Nah nothing that bad, Omega and Gamma were being difficult and almost attacked each other again so we had that. Then the ‘two love birds’”, Tucker emphasised with air quote “spent the entire car ride here arguing over what we should about Caboose. He spilt yet another bag of food.” Wash shook his head and muttered something about the sweet, yet clumsy co-worker. 

“Where is Church anyways?” He then asked “I thought he said we would be sitting with us” Tucker shook his head 

“Nah, he went backstage with Tex, said something bout having to talk to his sister or something. Probably wanted to make some music with Tex if ya know what I mean. Bow chicka bow wow!” Tucker smiled while Wash simply lowered his head with a groan,

“Ladies and gentlemen, my boyfriend” he gestured to Tucker who simply wiggled his eyebrows, 

“Hey you were all thinking it.” Wash rolled his eyes,

“No Tucker, it was just you.” North and York left the two to their bickering and took this chance to form his opinion of Tucker. He seemed nice enough, looked around to be Wash’s age and from what he was told has a kid which he takes care of on weekends. Tucker was wearing his dreads in a loose ponytail and was sporting a teal shirt underneath his jacket. Even though this was the first time meeting him, he had heard enough from Wash to he was a good guy, and besides how evil can the guy be working at a pet shelter. 

“So how do you guys know the band?” Tucker asked turning away from a somewhat blushing Wash.

“My sister is the bassist and he’s a friend that got dragged along” North answered pointing to York. 

“I feel that,” Tucker nodded “it’s hard to make excuses when you best friend’s girlfriend is the scary drummer, and Church says I’m whipped. Bow chi-“ 

“Please” Wash interrupted, covering Tucker’s mouth with his hand “not again” 

Their banter was soon cut short by the announcer’s voice over the microphone. He was a thin a lanky looking man and over the course of the night, York could not help but notice his over use of the word ‘dude’,

“Alright dudes, Vic here. Hope you dudes are having fun. It’s time for our next band. These lovely ladies are newcomers to Errera’s stage so let’s give a warm welcome to The Mothers of Invention!” Applause and cheers erupted form the crowd. York’s table being the loudest, as Vic left the stage and the band stepped up. York recognized South and Tex as they took their places with their instruments. The other two however, were a mystery. As the music boomed to life, York soon found himself help captive by the lead singer who took center stage. She had bright red hair that danced like flames as she moved around center to the fast beat. She wore teal ripped jeans, a loose white t-shirt and black leather jacket which kept with the edgy theme of the band yet still allowed her to stand out. Her voice was almost indescribable except for the fact that is was quickly becoming York’s favourite sound. 

During the set, York never once took his eye off of her. He soaked in every detail that he could from the way she held herself with a purpose but at the same time flowing to the music as she sung. He silently thanked the Dakota twins for dragging him out tonight. 

It felt that so little time had passed and but the Mother’s of Invention were giving their thanks to Vic and Errera. It was only after the the girls had fully left the stage did York turn back to the others and his forgotten beer which luckily remained somewhat cool. 

“Wow” was all Wash could get out at first “They were good” 

“Good! They were kickass!” Tucker added “I knew they sounded good in practice but that was fucking amazing!” North was about to add but was interrupted by a text on his phone,

“South says to come meet them back stage” he read tucking the phone back into his jacket pocket. The boys grabbed their drinks and made their way though a couple of small hallways till they saw South waiting for them outside a door marked ‘Green Room’. 

“What happened, you dipshits get lost?” South smirked as they approached, North rolled his eyes, 

“Always a pleasure South” York answered, receiving a middle finger from the shorter twin. They entered the green room and York scanned the room for the singer and was disappointed to see that she was gone. The room itself kept true to it’s name and had green walls featuring posters from events or bands of previous years. York recognized Church and Tex talking to the guitarist on the couches surrounding a coffee table. South slammed the door shut drawing their attention. 

“I guess we should wait for the others to come back bef-” 

“Connie?” Wash interrupted South, moving to towards the couches,

“David!” Connie leapt up and nearly tackled Wash with a hug.

“You too know each other?” Tucker asked 

“Yeah” Wash replied, “we went to high school together”

“You should have seen this guy in high school.” Connie teased, ruffling Wash’s hair, which York found extremely endearing. “He was a total nerd.”  
“Yeah but so were such an artsy girl always to cool for everything.” Connie shrugged  
“What can I say. I mellowed out.”

York was in the middle of hearing an embarrassing story from Wash’s awkward childhood when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a flash of red hair He turned to see her walk in with probably one of the scariest men he had ever laid eyes on. 

“South, we got the equipment loaded into the truck so Niner’s going to be leaving soon.”  
South nodded and made her way to the door, coat and cigarette in hand. 

“I’d wish you wouldn’t encourage her Carolina. You know it’s not healthy” North mentioned once his sister had left, Carolina grabbed two bottles of water off the coffee table and tossed one to the menacing figure which took a seat on the opposite end of York’s couch 

“You know she would do it anyways, at least like this, Niner can keep her company. Stop her from getting in to alley fight.” She replied taking a swig from her own bottle. She must have noticed York watching her cause he soon found her taking the seat next to him. 

“I’m guessing your one of North’s friends? He mentioned bringing some people. This is Maine by the way.” She pointed to the goliath beside her and York gave him a short wave, Maine gave a grunt in reply.

“He doesn’t talk much.” 

“Yeah I can see that. I’m York and that’s Wash with Connie and his boyfriend Tucker.” She gave Wash a quick glance before turning her attention back to York. He found himself fumbling for something else to say before things got too awkward. A feeling he was not used to.

“So how long have you guys been doing this?” York of course, already knew, thanks to the twins making it a topic of their bickering, but asked anyway and started fiddling with the lighter again just to keep his hands busy.

“The band’s been together for about a year, but we just started working with our agents from Freelancer. It’s going good, but not well enough for anyone to quit their day jobs yet.” She looked as if she was to continue but instead, grabbed the lighter. York tried to protest but was silenced.

“If you are going to keep fiddling with it, it is going to be taken away.”

“Point taken, can I have it back now?” she rolled her eyes moving the lighter farther out of York’s reach.

“I’ll think about it.” She was obviously having fun so he let her keep the lighter, for now anyways.  
South re-entered the green room, signaling to North that she was ready to go.  
"Hey York were leaving so if you want a ride get you ass in gear." York nodded to South and turned back to Carolina. 

"Well looks like my chariot awaits" he held out his hand yet she pretended not to it. York tried his best to giver her puppy eyes, "don't I get my lighter back?" 

"Eventually, when I decide you've earned it" the smug grin on her face was enough to have him walking on air so he stood up and gave her a dramatic bow 

"Till next time then." he said his good byes to Wash and the rest before South threatened to leave him behind. Just as he was leaving the green room he caught Caroline's eye and gave his flirtiest wink before running to catch up with the Dakotas. He didn’t wait to see her eye roll hoping to cover a slight blush.  

The twins bickering on the ride home soon became background noise as York watched the world fly by from the back seat window. His thoughts focused on the girl who stole his lighter, and quite possibly his heart.


	2. First Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta has his first piano lesson

“Come on York, be serious with me you are not in love with her.” North was trying to talk York down from jumping the gun yet again. He thought York called to check on his shipment which he was due to pick up the next day but North wasn’t surprised when he had other things on his mind. 

“I never said ‘love’, but I don’t know North. She seems different.” York, could not stop thinking about Carolina, he was still kicking himself for not grabbing her number the previous night so he called North to gather more info. 

“Well I am sorry York but I don’t really know Carolina,” North noticed South entered from the back of the shop, carrying a box of records and motioned her over.

“Here, you would have better luck asking South. I’m putting you on speaker.” North pressed a button allowing the phone to go to speaker and started sorting the records.

“What’s up York, how may I help you as the superior twin?”

“What do you know about Carolina?”

“Umm, kind of a bitch, doesn’t get along with Tex. Why?”

“He thinks he’s in love,” North told her.

“North I am not in love!” York yelled into his phone knowing very well that if not one, both the Dakotas were shaking their heads.

“I don’t know York, she seems kinda cold to everyone. Doesn’t like getting to know people. Plus, she’s always fighting with Tex, I guess she doesn’t approve of her dating her brother.”

“Wait, Carolina is Church’s sister?”

York could now see the similarities between the two. He wanted to continue his inquiry, he was finally getting somewhere but he heard the doorbell ring,

“I gotta go South, my lesson’s here.”

“York, wait-“ North rushed over to the phone, only to heard the click of York hanging up. He shook his head and ended the call.

“You think we should tell him she’s be dropping by tomorrow?” South shrugged

“Nah, seeing York frazzled is too much fun.”

 .   .   . 

York ran to the door before the doorbell rang a second time. York was hit with the crisp cool late November air that held the promise of snow. Standing in the doorway was a young boy, probably around seven or eight in a bright green jacket and music bag held in a mitten.

“Hello, you must be Delta! Please come in!” Delta entered, took off his shoes and jacket and York led him towards the piano in his living room. Both taking a seat on the bench.

“Thank you, Mr. York. I look forward  to learning the piano.” York chuckled at the formality

“Please, Mr. York is my father, you can just call me York, or James.”

“York will do.” York was slightly taken aback by the boy’s cut and dry nature.

“So, Delta, do you have any experience with playing the piano?”

“Not at all.”

“Ok then let's start with the basics.”

“I’m assuming you mean the proper sitting position, hand position and basic notes and rhythm.”

“Well, Delta I thought you had no experience.”

“That is true, I do not have experience the piano. However, I did some premature research to optimise the educational value of this lesson.”

“Ok Delta, why don’t you show me how one properly sits at a piano.” The rest of the lesson went on in a similar fashion. York appreciated Delta’s willingness to learn but he had to remind Delta that he had been hired to teach Delta.

As the lesson continued, Delta continued to quickly pick up what York was teaching him. He had no problem keeping his fingers curved and picked up on reading basic notes. They hadn’t gotten into much of actually playing music but Delta was quickly learning the single note song that York had put out. York was amazed and made a mental note to pick up some more advanced music for Delta to try before their lesson next week. He could get some while he picked up the latest sheet music for the Blood Gulch Orchestra.

York glanced at the clock and saw that they only had ten minutes left of their lesson.

“Hey D, why don’t we end here for the day. You hungry?” Delta nodded and York motioned for him to follow into the kitchen where York set out some cookies and juice. While they waited for Delta’s mother, York wrote down Delta’s instructions for his practicing in his theory book as well as the address of the Twins shop.

“So Delta, why did you decide to learn the piano?” York asked handling the theory book back to his student. Delta tucked into his black music bag and resumed nibbling on a cookie.

“My mom thought it would help me become more social. It was either this or soccer tryouts.”

“Not a big sports fan?”

“Music seems like a more valuable use of my time. I am not extremely athletic and with piano, there is a much lower chance of injury. It’s a logical choice.”

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door. York welcomed Delta’s mother who introduced herself as Phyllis. She asked Delta if he had fun and told him that Mr. York for the lesson. While Delta put on his jacket and shoes, York and Phyllis made small talk about the weather and what not and York explained Delta’s scales homework and how he should try to practice every day. He also explained that there was a recital at the beginning of May for beginner pianist and how Delta should think about signing up when registration opened in a few months.

“I also wrote down the address to a shop some friends of mine own. You can get sheet music and whatever else you might need for practicing at home. If you have any questions about anything else I also wrote down my cell number where you can reach me anytime.” Phyllis was a sweet woman who listened to York’s instructions and thanked him for teaching Delta. The mother and son were just about to leave when Phyllis stopped to hand York an envelope.

“Here’s for the first month of lessons.” York returned her warm smile and waved to the two before they drove off.

Once their car was gone, York set the envelope aside and returned to the kitchen to clean up. Only he had cleaned the glasses and put the cookies away he moved on to the piano.

Sitting at the piano bench still felt odd to York. He all but stopped playing after his accident. In fact, his lesson with Delta was the longest time he had spent with the instrument in years. He sat on the bench, feeling the worn leather cushion sink under him. His fingers rested on the ivory keys yet he could bring himself to bring to life the music that he had before the accident. Not only had he lost his eye but with multiple broken fingers his days of flying across the keyboard were long over. He let out a sigh and gently placed the cover over the keys and let out  a deep breath. The old saying of “those who can’t do teach” ran through his mind and York found himself comforted by the fact that he could at least pass his skills over to such an eager student like Delta and possibly more. Instead of dwelling on the past. York ordered some pizza and took the whole thing off his mind with some TV.

.   .   .

Carolina had done the same. She sat on her couch flipping through channels when she heard the lock turn and her roommate enter.

“There’s pizza on the counter, should be still warm.” As always, Maine answered with a grunt. He soon joined her on the couch pizza and beer in hand. She had settled on some crime drama where the good guys were trying to find the killer before he struck again. Carolina turned so that her back was leaning against Maine and her feet hung over the edge of the couch. While most people were scared stiff of the big lug, she knew he was harmless. Most of the time.

“How was your day?” He asked just as the lead character busted through the perps house.

“Eh, it was okay. Wyoming had me organizing paperwork all day. Though Florida told me they might have some news for the band at the meeting tomorrow.”

“I see you still have that guy's lighter.” Maine gestured to York’s lighter which sat on the coffee table. Carolina had found herself fiddling with it ever since she got home.

“I’m giving it to North tomorrow so he can give it back to York.” Maine huffed as to say ‘Yeah, sure you are’ before turning his attention back to the TV. She let his comment slide and tried to focus on the end of the episode but her gaze kept falling back on to that damn lighter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thus begins my apologies for not updating sooner (better get use to it cause I'm terrible)   
> anyways sorry, I had this chapter done a long time ago but my beta reader never got around to reading it so I just decided to post it anyways. I'm hoping that with my summer course ending in a month I'll be able to write and update more.


End file.
